This section illustrates useful background information without admission of any technique described herein representative of the state of the art.
Jaw crushers are designed to crush mineral material such as rock between two wear parts or jaw dies that form an upwards opening crusher cavity. In operation, typically one of the wear pans is reciprocated closer to and farther apart from the other wear part. The maintenance of the wear parts requires occasional entry by an operating person into the crusher cavity.
At present, the operators have constructed a temporary maintenance platform into the crusher cavity using any materials available. However, such temporary structures are often inadequately designed and implemented, their setup and removal can be time consuming and they may have limited sturdiness and practicality in use.
It is an object of the present disclosure to provide a maintenance platform that overcomes or mitigates problems related to the prior art or at least provides a new technical alternative.